French patent FR 2 882 506 and application WO 2006/090343 disclose cosmetic-treatment methods using applicators that vibrate.
Applications WO 2006/050577 and WO 2006/130644 disclose mascara applicators that vibrate.
Some known devices use a vibration source comprising a vibration generator constituted by a motor that drives an off-center fly-weight in rotation.
The amplitude and the frequency of vibration produced by such a vibration generator depend on the speed of rotation of the motor.
The speed is imposed by the power supply voltage and cannot be modified easily, except by making the power supply circuit of the motor more complex. However, it can turn out to be desirable to adjust, especially during the manufacturing of the applicator, in some other way, the amplitude and/or the direction of vibration for use in various applicator or finishing members, while nevertheless using the same vibration generator, so as to achieve an economy of scale on said vibration generator. In addition, it can turn out to be useful to filter vibration, so as to reduce the amplitude of vibration that has an unwanted frequency, e.g. a harmonic frequency.